Kairi Strife
by Shadowchan14
Summary: What if Kari wasn't the 8th chosen one what if someone else was but never made it back to the real world.... alive? READ MORE TO FIND OUT MORE! MattxOC
1. Mystery Girl and Beautiful Voice

This is the story of Kasami older sister, Kairi, who battled with the original chosen children

(_**Text**_ - Song Lyrics)

* * *

Chapter one: Mystery Girl and Beautiful Voice

**Matt's POV**

We've been traveling the around the Digital world defeating the evil Dark Masters for a while now. We've been traveling for nine days nonstop and Tai finally let us take a break. Tai told us," We can have break ok, Sora, you, Mimi and Joe go find some fruits or something, Me and Izzy we'll find some fire word, Matt and T.K. you can find some clean water, everyone clear with their jobs? Then Let's Go!"

Everyone spread out in different directions to do their jobs. Then I said to T.K.," I guess we should get going... come on T.K."

I turned around and started to walk away with T.K. running behind me and Gabumon beside me.

After a few minutes of walking, T.K., Gabumon, Patamon ad I found a small river. I then toke out a small canister and then put the canister in the light current. Then before the canister was half full, I heard a voice. It was a girl's voice, it so was angelic. Before I could even tell what I was doing, I stood up and was walking towards the voice.

But then after a while the voice got louder and louder as I walked. So I could I hear the lyrics more clearly," **_I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry And the days felt like years when I'm alone And the bed where you lie Is made up on your side When you walk away I count the steps that you take Did you see how much I need you right now?_**

I saw a girl standing near river and she had black cloak covering herself. She was around the same height as me and Tai. The only thing I could see of her was her eyes and they were dark green but they reflected sadness and worry. I continued to listen to her sad song.

"_**When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through the day And make it OK I miss you I've never felt this way before Everything that I do Reminds me of you And the clothes you left they lie on my floor And they smell just like you I love the things that you do..."**_

Then I saw that she was starting to cry as she sang. I could tell that she was in a great deal of pain.

_**"When you walk away I count the steps that you take Did you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too And when you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through the day And make it OK I miss you We were made for each other Out here forever I know we were Yeah Yeah All I ever wanted it was for you to know Everything I do I give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me Yeah When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone The words I need to hear will always get me through the day And make it OK I miss you...**_"

* * *

Then a small Digimon came up to her and said," Kairi-sama are you worried about her?"

The Girl turned to the small digimon and said," Yeah Calfmon I am worried... I hope she's ok..."

The small Digimon named Calfmon jumped into her arms then Kairi began to walk away from the river then when she was a few yards away, she ran at full force at the river and when I thought she was going to kill herself, at the last second she jumped, high and far. She then landed on the other side of the river.

Then the only thing I saw of her was the back of her cloak dancing in the breeze. I walked to the place she was once standing and then I asked aloud," Who was that girl? Is she one of us?"

T.K. came up and said," Hey Matt!! you ok?"

I just stared at him then nodded then T.K. said," We should get to Tai and the others huh?"

I nodded and then T.K. grabbed my hand started to pull me to where we set up camp for the night.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I watched quietly as the two blond haired boys walk away. I then stared at them enviously and then closed my eyes. The Image of my little sibling back in the real world kept playing over and over in my head. "Kairi-sama?"

My eyes shot open and then I stared down at Calfmon. I smiled at her and said," I'm ok... don't worry..."

But I wasn't ok. I kept on seeing my only family member in head. I was truly worried, I could stop thinking about my littler hospitalized sister.


	2. Calfmon or Cattlemon?

Also I forgot last chapter the song I used was When your Gone by Avril Lavinge

* * *

Chapter two: Calfmon or Cattlemon?

Kairi's POV

I've walked aimlessly through the forest, until I heard something, it sounded like laughter. I stopped in my tracks and then Calfmon, who was walking behind me ran into my leg, asked," Kairi-sama?"

I then put my pointer finger to my lips and quietly creped to where I heard the laughter. Then I got to my knees and crawled quietly in the bushes. I moved the branches and saw kids.

There were seven kids in all. Four of the seven looked around my age, 11 years old. They were circled around a fire and talking and laughing. Two of the five of the kid around my age were girls the rest of them were boys. One of the boys had brown spiky hair with goggles, brown eyes and had blue and yellow shirt on with brown shorts and sneakers. Next to him, was another boy, he had blond spiky hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a green sleeveless turtle-neck with jeans and brown shoes and he had brown gloves.

Next to the blond boy was a girl. She had red hair and eyes she wore a blue hat that covered most of her hair, a yellow sleeveless shirt, jeans and red and black sneakers. Next to the girl was a boy around 10 years old, with red spiky hair and blackish brown eyes, he wore a orange short sleeve collared shirt and hunter green shorts. His shoes looked really weird but also kinda cool, they were magenta, black and yellow.

After The red head boy, a older boy a year older then me was sitting. He had blue hair and glasses and as for his eyes, his eyes looked black to me. He wore a pink short sleeve shirt covered by a pale yellow vest and brown shorts and I never saw his shoes. Also this boy had consent nervous look on his face that kinda creped me out. Next to Nervous Boy was another girl she had long brown hair and bright brown eyes. Also she looked like she was a Cowgirl or something with the clothes she wore. But she still looked very pretty.

Next to the girl was a younger boy around 8 years old. He looked kinda like the blond boy so I could tell that they were related. He had blond hair and blue eyes just like the older blond boy. He wore a green helmet and a green sweatshirt and brown shorts and green and white shoes. He was really cute.

Then Calfmon walked next to me then he whispered to me," I feel a sneeze coming around..."

Calfmon sneezed loudly and then I whispered," Gazuntight..."

I heard one of the boys yell," WHO'S THERE!! COME ON OUT COWARD!!"

I looked at Calfmon and said," run..." Calfmon nodded then we ran out of the bushes away from the kids. Then two of the boys came running after us. Then the others followed them.

* * *

I ran with Calfmon beside me, I looked behind me every few minutes or so, to see if anyone is still following me and Calfmon. When I checked to see if they were chasing us, I saw only the brown haired boy and the older blond haired boy following us. When I turned my head forward, I saw that me and Calfmon were at a cliff. But before I could turn around I tripped and fell of the cliff. I screamed as loud as I could and tried to grab a lose branch or something but I grabbed the edge of the cliff. I held tightly on the edge of the cliff.

I cried," CALFMON HELP ME!!"

The two boys that were chasing, the blond boy me said," Don't worry! We'll Help you!!"

The blond boy grabbed my wrist and then he said," Let go ok! I won't let you go!"

I looked into his eyes and saw that he wouldn't let me go. I nodded then I let go of the ledge and then I felt myself drop a bit, I closed my eyes tightly and I then open eyes and saw that he was still holding me. I then felt my hood fall to my shoulders, then my long brown hair with blond tips fell and brushed against my face slightly as the wind blew. Then I heard a horrible sound coming from below us.

I looked down and saw two huge digimon below us called Gigadramon and Megadramon! I began to panic and tried to get up but I couldn't. Then Megadramon flew farther up and was coming closer towards me when Calfmon yelled," CALFMON DIGIVOLE TO... CATTLEMON!!"

Calfmon digivoled to a giant beast with giant, sharp, black horns on his head, larger muscle mass in his arms and legs and he grew giant wings, one was pure white when another was dark as night.

Then Cattlemon flew down to Megadramon and then shouted," HORN CANNON!!"

Then Megadramon got hit hard by the blast then Megadramon flew into Gigadramon then they flew into the water below. Then Cattlemon dedigivoled to Calfmon and then started to help the boy that was holding my hand pull me up.

Once I was pulled up I stared up at the boy and then I bowed to him and said quietly," Thanks you..."

"No problem..." then the boy smiled at me and said," I'm Yamato... But you can call me Matt..."

Then the other boy, who was holding on to Matt, said," I'm Tai!"

The other kids came up to us and they started to introduce themselves to me once the figured out that I was no threat. The smallest boy started," I'm T.K., I'm Matt's little brother..."

then red haired girl said," I'm Sora..."

The 10 year old boy said and he sounded very mature for his age," I'm Izzy, I'm very pleased to meet you..."

"I'm Mimi pleased to meet you!" The girl who looked like a cowgirl.

The oldest boy said," And I'm Joe"

I then started at them and said quietly," I'm Kairi Strife... and this is Calfmon..."

Calfmon nodded his head and then Matt asked," Your a digi destined too!?"

I looked up at him with an inquiring look on my face. I was wondering how he knew about the chosen children. Then someone yelled," MATT!!"

We turned to see seven digimon running towards us. they were a Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon and Gomamon. Then I saw that they were the other digi destined.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. The Locket

Chapter three: The Locket

**Kairi's POV**

After I met Matt and the others, Tai, the leader, asked," Hey Kairi, how about you travel with us?"

I was kinda shocked then I nodded with a small smile. We then walked back to the camp site and I sat next Matt. I became friends with Matt fairly easily.

Then T.K. came up to me and smiled big and said," Kairi your really pretty when you smile! Right Matt!?"

Matt was shocked when he asked if I was pretty and then Matt just nodded slightly and then blushed lightly. Then T.K. then pointed to my above chest and asked," What's that?"

I looked down and saw my necklace was visible. It was a small golden heart shaped locket on a plain sliver chain. I then picked it up and said to T.K.," This is my locket..."

I opened it and then showed it T.K. It had a small picture of me when I was T.K's age on the left side and on the right side was a resent picture of my little sister.

In the pictures, I had shorter hair and my hair was slightly lighter then now. My eyes shined with happiness and innocence. My sister's picture showed her covered in bandages and she had boy short hair and light green eyes that shined happiness. She was smiling in the picture even though she was banged up. That's one thing that I loved about my sister: she smiles about everything no matter what. It seems like that simplest thing could make her smile for hours.

I then said," The one on the left is me when I was 8 years old and on the right... is my little sister... Kasami..."

T.K. looked at the picture of my sister and he asked," Why is she bandaged up?" I smiled sadly and said," Well that was day that she was hit by a car... and she is still in the hospital now..."

I then looked at the ground and then I felt tears brimming my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

I then heard T.K. ask concerned," Kairi? you ok?"

I turned to him and smiled then said," Yea I'm fine... If you don't mind I'm going to go for more firewood..."

I stood up and then walked away from the fire and the gang. I then walked to the river I was at earlier and then I fell to the ground and started to cry.

* * *

**Matt's POV**

I watched Kairi walk away and then I looked next to me and saw a giant pile of wood and then I turned back to that path that Kairi was going down. I then said," I'll be right back..."

I then stood up and then walked down the path that Kairi was going down.

I then after a few minutes of walking, I heard someone crying. I then jogged to where the crying is coming from and then I saw Kairi and she was the one crying. I then walked to her and then she turned her head fast to face me and she stared at me. then when I was about to say something to her she stood and ran at me, wrapped her arms around my waist and began to cry into my chest.

I began to feel my cheeks burn slightly then I wrapped my arms around the weeping girl and told her quietly," It's ok... It's ok... I'm here..."

She stopped sobbing but she was still crying. I then sat down on the grass and she laid her head on my lap and closed her tear-stained eyes. I continued to pet her head and moved her hair out of her face lightly. Then after a minute or two I heard slow breathing. I looked down to see that Kairi fell asleep. I smiled softly and then looked up at the starry sky. I then pulled out my harmonica and I began to play softly so not to wake Kairi up but to sooth her so that she can dream peacefully.


	4. Crest of Caring

The Fourth chapter YAYs

I know that the ending sucks but deal with it!

* * *

Chapter four: The Crest of Caring

**Normal POV**

It's been many weeks since Kairi met the other digi destined. They have faced off against Devidemamon and the Dark masters. Everyone of the chosen children found these powerful objects called tags and crests. Except for one child. Kairi hasn't found her crest or tag yet for her crest has a great power sleeping with in her.

One night, when the digi destined set up camp and went to sleep, Kairi was the only one that was awake.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I stared up at the night sky with Calfmon beside me and then I stood up, grabbed my book bag and then walked away from the camp site. Calfmon then asked," Kairi-sama?! Why are we leaving the others?"

"I have to find my tag and crest... and I have to find it alone..." ,I said to Calfmon coldly.

Calfmon said," Kairi-sama We shouldn't leave with out the others!"

I was surprised that Calfmon talked back to me cause he usually goes with everything with I say and do. I then snapped at Calfmon," Fine If You Won't Follow Me Then I'll Go Alone!"

I then turned around and then began to run off

* * *

**Calfmon's POV**

After Kairi-sama left, I figured out that I had to go after her. But I could do it alone. so I turned to the camp and the ran up to Matt and tried to wake him. I whispered in his ear," Matt, Matt..."

I saw that he wasn't waking, so I toke a deep breath and yelled in his ear," MATT WAKE UP!!"

Matt then Fell to the ground, for he was on root that was above the ground. Matt then said quietly but angrily," Calfmon What's Going On?!"

I then told him about Kairi-sama. He then stood up woke Gabumon and then we went looking for her.

I told Matt the way that Kairi-sama went, north, and we followed her trail while it was still hot. Matt then told Gabumon to digivolve to Garurumon and he did. Once Garurumon was fully digivolved, Matt picked me up, placed me on Garurumon's back then he followed. Garurumon then ran north at full speed.

While we were searching for Kairi-sama, I asked Matt," Matt do you have feelings for Kairi-sama? I ask because you are the only one that treats her differently from Tai and the others. Your kind to her just like you are to T.K."

Matt looked down at me with a red face and then whispered," I do... I-I love her..."

Then before I could saw anything we heard a scream.

I said shocked," That sounded Like Kairi-sama!!"

Matt said," Garurumon Let's Go!!"

Garurumon raced to where the scream came from. Then in the distance we saw a Giant Ghoulmon and in it's claw was Kairi-sama! Kairi was getting crushed in it's powerful claw. Then Garurumon then shouted," HOWLING BLASTER!!"

Blue stream of light shot at Ghoulmon. Ghoulmon then dropped Kairi-sama, Kairi-sama screamed as she fell but Matt and I caught her before she landed on the ground. Kairi-sama then asked," What are you two doing here?"

I then said," We were looking for you!"

Then I saw in her hand her tag but no crest. I then said," you found your Tag!"

"Yea but I couldn't find my crest... That's how I got caught by Ghoulmon..." Kairi-sama said sadly. Kairi then placed her tag around her neck and then her tag began to glow bright sky blue. I then saw that Ghoulmon was about to attack so I digivolved to Cattlemon and stopped him before Kairi-sama was hit. I then heard Kairi-sama yell," NO CATTLEMON!! PLEASE NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT PLEASE!!"

I shifted my eyes to see she was crying and then beam of light, sky blue, shot out from the ground. the Light began to dim and then a small object floated down to where Kairi was. It was her Crest! I then saw the Crest glow and I felt myself beginning to change. I then Yelled," CATTLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...BULLMON!!"

I then felt myself get stronger and more powerful. I then shouted," BULL BARRAGE!!"

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I Saw Cattlemon getting hurt for my sake. I broke my heart to see that Cattlemon was getting hurt for me. I then shouted," NO CATTLEMON!! PLEASE NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT PLEASE!!"

A beam of light shot out of the ground in front of me and then I began to see that is was dimming and then a small object came floating out of the light. The object then floated down to me and landed in my hands. I then saw that it was my crest! My Crest was little blue and had the crest of Caring on it. (me: Just to let you know that the Crest of Caring looks almost like the crest of Kindness but it's light blue and has a small circle in the back)

I then looked up at Cattlemon and saw he was getting beat and then a tear fell from my face and landed on the crest then it began to glow bright light blue. Cattlemon the digivolved into Bullmon. Bullmon was big red and looked very strong and powerful. Then he shouted," BULL BARRAGE!!"

Ghoulmon then ran away. I then saw Bullmon dedigvolve into Coltmon, and he looked like a small head with black floppy ears and a long thin tail with a ball of fluff on the end.

I then smiled and then Coltmon jumped into my arms and then I said," WAY TO GO COLTMON!!"

Matt was smiling at with Gabumon, who just dedigivolved. Then We heard Sora and Tai shouting from above and then Matt and I saw Birdramon flying down at us with the others on her back. Matt and I then ran towards Birdramon and then we flew off.

* * *

Please Review

I only own Calfmon, Cattlemon, Bullmon, Kairi, and The idea for this fic!!


	5. Death of a Caring Heart

"text"- song lyrics

I Don't Own Digimon just Kairi and Calfmon

* * *

Chapter five: Death of A Caring Heart

**Kairi's POV**

I woke up the next morning with someones arms around me keeping me warm. I opened my eyes fully and saw that Matt had his arms around me. I blushed 20 different shades of red and then carefully removed his arms off me. I then saw that we were on the ground and I decided to take a look around with newly awakened Calfmon. I then walked out into a open field and then Calfmon slyly asked," So What do you think of Matt?"

My eyes widened and my cheeks went red. I then said," I think he's ok..."

I then walked away with Calfmon's gave on me. I then hid behind a thick tree. I then asked myself," What's wrong with me?"

I began to sing," I know there's someone, somewhere, someone, who's sure to find me,soon After the rain goes, there are rainbows. I'll find my rainbow, soon Soon it won't be just pretend. Soon a happy ending. Love can you hear me? If you 're near me, sing our song, sure and strong and soon."

* * *

**Matt's POV**

I woke up to Tai's bad morning breath in my face. I then glared at Tai then began to walk away. I then heard someone singing beautifully too," I know there's someone, somewhere, someone, who's sure to find me,soon After the rain goes, there are rainbows. I'll find my rainbow, soon Soon it won't be just pretend. Soon a happy ending. Love can you hear me? If you 're near me, sing our song, sure and strong and soon"

I followed the voice to find Kairi, singing to herself behind a tree. I then saw her sink to the ground and then I heard her ask herself," I wonder if Matt knows that I care a lot for him..."

Kairi then sighed and stretched out at the tree's bottom.

I blushed deeply at Kairi's comment about me and then I smiled softly and then walked out the bushes that I hid in. I then walked in front of Kairi, who was sleeping now, and softly said," I Like you too Kairi..."

I leaned closer to her and then pressed my lips against her soft, warm ones. The kiss I stole from her was soft and gentle, I parted slowly, then smirked, stood up and walked away.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I was woken from my nap by a pair of warm and strawberry flavored lips. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Matt Kissing me!! I was trying really hard to hide my blush. I just pretended to be sleeping and then I heard Matt walk away. I then opened my eyes fully and then smiled as I lightly pressed my fingertips om my lips. I stood up, walked to were Calfmon was, with a story to tell!

Once I got to place I left Calfmon, I saw Myotismon was there beating Calfmon! I ran up to Myotismon with my blood boiling, yelling," HEY PUT CALFMON DOWN NOW!!"

Myotismon then smirked, turned his head towards me and then fired a blast at me. I screamed as the blast teared at my skin and I got sent back a few yards into a stone cliff, hurting my back in the process. Once I fell on the ground Myotismon dropped Calfmon then walked over to me, staring down at me seeing how pathetic I looked. I then slowly tried to raise from my place on the ground. My body was in serious pain and I couldn't move that much.

Myotismon then chuckled and placed his hand out in front of him, about to attack again when I heard someone yell," NOVA BLAST!!"

It knocked Myotismon away from me and then I turned to see Graymon and Tai also with him were Matt and the others! I shouted as loud as could," TAI, MATT, T.K., MIMI, SORA, IZZY, JOE!!"

After I yelled happily I winced at my new found pain.

Calfmon then ran to me and asked," Kairi-sama! Are you ok!?"

I stood up as best I could, due to my pain, and smiled down at Calfmon, nodding. I was holding my right arm tightly to prevent any bleeding. Then Myotismon then shot by me and ran towards the others. I then ran as fast I could, despite my aching body, towards the others.

I saw Myotismon about to attack Matt with the same kinda of blast he used on me, I then screamed," STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!!"

I Flung myself in front of Myotismon's blast. I screamed as the pain surged threw my entire body. I fell into the arms of a crying Matt. I smiled softly at him and placed my hand on his cheek wiping his tears away. I softly said," It's ok Matt... Don't cry over me... just do me one thing... tell my sister that...I'm dead..."

Matt's eyes widened and grasped my hand and held it tightly as he said," No Kairi!! You Have to Live!! You're the Kindest most Caring Girl I've Ever Met!! I Love You!!"

I smiled softly as I heard the sniffling and sobbing of the other digidestined. Matt was the one crying the most out of everyone. I weakly said," Thank you Matt for being there for me... and I love... you... too..."

I pulled myself up slowly and kissed Matt softly on the lips but it was short for I fell into his arms, Dead.

* * *

**Matt's POV**

I felt Kairi's Body fall limp in my arms and once she fell into my arms I knew that she was Dead. My eyes poured tears now and I screamed," Kairi?! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

I held Kairi's limp body close to me. I looked up and saw the others were crying too but no one was crying as much as I was, for I loved her! I placed Kairi's body gently on the ground, stood up and said to Gabumon," Gabumon... Digivolve please..."

Gabumon knew how much pain I was in and he did what I said without hesitation and Digivolved to Garurumon. I then shouted with tears pouring out of my eyes," GET HIM GARURUMON!!"

Garurumon then Shouted," HOWLING BLASTER!!"

The blast then was reflected back at us. Everyone covered there heads as sand and small rock flew at us. I then saw the blast was starting to break the ground apart.

I then saw Kairi's body was going to fall into one of the newly formed cracks. I then ran as fast I could and grab Kairi's body before it fell in the dark abyss below. I then skidded with Kairi's body in my arms. Then Myotismon then said," I think that's enough damage for one day, ciao!..."

He then made a portal and escaped.

Calfmon then ran to me and the began to cry over Kairi's body.

Everyone was around us crying.

Kairi was the sweetest girl you could ever meet, She didn't deserve to die!

No she was gone forever.

She lives only in our memories now...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
